The present invention relates to electric power cords and relates more particularly to such an electric power cord which has two output ports for connecting a power supply to two separate electric or electronic devices.
In a computer system, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the mainframe has a power input terminal connected to a power supply by an electrical power cord, a power output terminal and a single output terminal for connecting the power input terminal and the signal input terminal of a monitor. If a color monitor is used, the power input port of a color monitor should be directly connected to the power supply by a separate electrical power cord, i.e. two separate electrical power cords should be connected to two outlets of the power supply by two plugs respectively.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an electric power cord which has one power input terminal for connecting to a socket power and two power output terminals for connecting said socket power to two separate electric appliances.